


life with you makes perfect sense

by seraphina_snape



Series: omgcp soulmate AU [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels a tinge down his spine when he skates over to the rest of the team, but puts it down to excitement (and maybe some nervousness) at first. But the longer he stands there and listens to Coach Hall talk about traditions and values, the worse it gets. The tingle spreads up and down his back, settling over his shoulders like a warm blanket. Holster looks around surreptitiously, to see if any of the other guys feel a little overheated in their gear – and looks straight into the most beautiful dark eyes he's ever seen. Slightly slanted, with dark brown irises and long dark lashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life with you makes perfect sense

**Author's Note:**

> Since I finished my zimbits soulmate fic [Never Have The Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7288969), I've been thinking about omgcp + soulmates. Because if Jack and Bitty are soulmates, then Ransom and Holster are _definitely_ soulmates. 
> 
> Title from Tim McGraw's My Best Friend. I don't care if country isn't your thing (it's not mine either), but go [look at these lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/timmcgraw/mybestfriend.html) and tell me that's not Ransom and Holster.

The first time they meet is on the ice – Holster thinks that's appropriate. It would have been in the locker room, but he'd been running late (on the first day! for the first practice!) and stumbles onto the ice just as the coaches call everyone to the center to give a little welcome speech. 

He feels a tinge down his spine when he skates over to the rest of the team, but puts it down to excitement (and maybe some nervousness) at first. But the longer he stands there and listens to Coach Hall talk about traditions and values, the worse it gets. The tingle spreads up and down his back, settling over his shoulders like a warm blanket. Holster looks around surreptitiously, to see if any of the other guys feel a little overheated in their gear – and looks straight into the most beautiful dark eyes he's ever seen. Slightly slanted, with dark brown irises and long dark lashes. 

"Wow." 

Holster blinks, watching the smile on the other guy's face grow. His back feels like it is on fire. 

Somewhere in the background, Coach Hall ends his speech and Coach Murray starts calling out player names in pairs of two. Around him, players start finding their training partners. Holster hasn't really listened, too captivated by those dark eyes. His soulmate's eyes.

"Birkholtz! Oluransi! Do you two need an engraved invitation?"

Holster flinches and turns to the coach, seeing the other guy do the same. 

"Sorry, Coach," they answer in unison. Instantly, they turn and grin at each other.

Coach Murray narrows his eyes at them. "Okay, warm up and then we'll put the teams two against two."

"Birkholtz?" 

Holster nods. "Yeah, I'm Birkholtz. Boys back in Juniors called me Birker."

"Oluransi. Back in Toronto, the boys called me Ranser…"

"Oh shit!" a guy with a sick flow yells as he skates past. He turns and stops beside them. "We should call you Ransom and Holster. Sick name for a d-men pair." He nods to himself.

"Ransom," Holster repeats, grinning at his soulmate.

"And Holster," Ransom says, grinning back at him. 

They both raise their hands for a high-five at the same time, still grinning like lunatics. 

Practice flies by. Holster doesn't bring up the heat dancing over his upper back while they're on the ice and Ransom doesn't mention it either. But he can feel Ransom's eyes on him every once in a while, and they skate together like they've been doing it for years. 

They are the last two off the ice, trudging into the locker room side by side, their arms brushing as they walked. The cubbies are arranged by jersey number, something Holster had only noticed peripherally in his mad dash to get changed and still be technically _on time_. Now it seems like a personal affront that his place isn't automatically at Ransom's side. There's nothing he can do about it right now, so Holster reluctantly heads to his cubby. Four is too far away from eleven. #12, Jason Desmond, looks like a reasonable guy, though, and Holster makes a note to ask him to switch cubbies with him. 

He catches Ransom's eye as he sits down and slowly starts to unlace his skates. Since classes haven't started yet, most of the guys are already in the showers, eager to get out and enjoy the rest of the day. But Holster takes his time, carefully unlacing his skates all the way down and making sure his blade covers are still secure. He takes off his gear one by one, putting it all in a neat pile on the bench. Wearing nothing but his shorts and a towel slung around his shoulders like a cape, he sits on the bench and pulls out his phone, pretending to be busy checking his messages. 

His phone pings with a Facebook notification and when he swipes across the screen to open it, he sees it's a friend request from a Justin Oluransi. Holster smiles up at Ransom and adds him, sending him a quick private message with his phone number. The screen prompts him to determine a status for his new friend and Holster's fingers itch to select the soulmate option. But he and Ransom haven't even had a real conversation yet – he should probably talk to his soulmate before he tells anyone else about them. 

His phone vibrates as a new text message arrives.

 **Date:** August 14, 2012 / 12:17 pm  
**From:** Unknown Number  
**Message Body:** I wish everyone would hurry up in the showers. I want to look at my back.

 **Date:** August 14, 2012 / 12:17 pm  
**From:** unknown Number  
**Message Body:** …I want to look at _your_ back.

**Do you want to add this number to your contacts?**  
(Yes.)

 **Date:** August 14, 2012 / 12:18 pm  
**To:** Ransom  
**Message Body:** Nine people left. I counted.

 **Date:** August 14, 2012 / 12:18 pm  
**From:** Ransom  
**Message Body:** When the last one is out of the shower and in here, I'm going in.

Holster looks up at Ransom and feels his mouth go dry at the thought of sharing a shower with Ransom. Those long legs, broad shoulders and _that ass_ , naked and wet and in his reach? _Oh yeah._

Before he can do something completely stupid, like open the locked folder of a few nudes he took on a whim over the summer and send one to Ransom, he scrolls through his gif folder and sends Ransom the [super excited crocodile gif](http://i.imgur.com/mQRf3wk.gif), mostly because he _is_ super excited about meeting Ransom (and that shower), but also because he's a pop culture dork and Ransom deserves to know that from the get-go. He doesn't look up from his phone, not sure he wants to see Ransom's reaction, but then Ransom giggles and the sound of that is brushing over his shoulders like invisible hands. 

Holster shivers.

"Dude, just go shower already if you're cold. You don't wanna get a cold on your first day, do you?"

Holster looks up at #3 next to him. He's a senior, plays left wing and has a really unfortunate haircut.

"Yeah, man, I'll go in a minute. Just had to do… something."

The senior laughs. "Texting the girlfriend two minutes after practice? You must have it bad."

"It's not a girlfriend." Holster looks up and meets Ransom's eyes across the room. "My soulmate, actually. We met here." 

"Huh," the senior says. "Congrats. Must be tough to be apart so soon after you met." 

Before Holster can correct him ("no, I mean I met him here at practice, dude!"), the senior zips up his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

 **Date:** August 14, 2012 / 01:20 pm  
**From:** Ransom  
**Message Body:** Showers are empty.

In answer, Holster drops his cell phone onto his pile of clothes and makes sure the towel is still around his shoulders and obscuring his back. His soulmark is on his back, high up on his spine just below the nape of his neck. Wearing a t-shirt just about covers it, but now that he's met Ransom he is curious to see how it has changed. Has it expanded evenly? Grown up or down? To the sides? 

The showers here look like locker room showers anywhere. Ransom is standing just outside the spray of the last shower head in the row, with his back against the wall. He is naked, his towel on a hook on the wall next to the doorway. Holster shoots a quick look over his shoulder and sees only three more guys, all packing up their bags. He quickly takes his shorts off and hangs his towel up next to Ransom's. 

"Okay, Bro, I'm not the only one feeling slightly awkward, right?"

"Right," Holster agrees, slowly making his way towards Ransom. "How do we do this? If we both turn around, nobody is going to see anything." 

"And the mirrors here are crap," Ransom says, hooking a thumb over his shoulders towards the restroom next door. "I already checked."

"Okay, I guess I'll just… turn around." Before he can think about it too much, Holster steps under the spray of warm water and turns around. He hears Ransom gasp, and then a large hand touches his back, right between the shoulder blades. 

"Gorgeous," Ransom mutters, sliding his hand down Holster's spine.

Holster shivers.

Then Ransom steps a little closer and wraps his arms around Holster from behind, sliding his hands around to his stomach and pulling him in close. He has to raise his head a little to hook his chin over Holster's shoulder. 

"I can't believe I found you on my first day here."

Holster closes his eyes and leans back against Ransom's solid warmth. He hums in agreement, enjoying their closeness. He shivers again when Ransom kisses the top of his shoulder and then pulls back a little to kiss along his back, but it has nothing to do with being cold. Between Ransom and the shower, he feels almost too warm. Arousal starts to pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you tracing my soulmark right now?"

Ransom hums. "It's beautiful, just like you."

Holster laughs and brushes his wet hair out of his eyes. "All right, this I've got to see. Switch places."

Ransom lets go with a small sigh of regret, but then eagerly turns around to show Holster his back. With his back to the stream of water, Holster takes in the sight in front of him. 

Most people's soulmarks start with a simple and very small geometric shape. Holster's – and Ransom's - is a black circle, like someone put a penny on his back and traced the outline with a black pen. Now that single circle on Ransom's back has been joined by at least a dozen more circles in various sizes, spreading out along his shoulders and down over his shoulder blades. In addition to that, several of the new circles have half-circles attached to them. 

Holster reaches out and touches his fingertips to the largest circle on Ransom's back, watching as the skin around the mass of circles starts to darken, shading in the edges until the cloud of circles looks a little bit more three-dimensional. On his own back, Holster can feel the answering warmth as his soulmark changes to match.

"It looks amazing," he whispers. 

"I can't wait to see it tomorrow, or the day after. Can you imagine what it might look like in a year?" 

Holster tilts his head and listens. The locker room is completely quiet by now, no more muted conversations or the general clanging and banging of a bunch of hockey bros getting changed. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Ransom turns around and grins. "I'd be offended if you didn't."

Kissing Ransom feels like coming home and Holster moans, his arms tightening around Ransom's shoulders. Ransom's fingers dig into the small of his back, pressing them closer together. He can feel the slow burn of arousal in his gut turn in to a raging fire, so he doesn't resist when Ransom pushes him back against the cold tiles and deepens their kiss. Holster squirms a little and the movement makes their hard cocks rub together. Holster moans again, drops his hands down to Ransom's ass and squeezes. Ransom gets the idea and starts thrusting against him. 

"You feel amazing," Holster whispers, barely audible over the rush of water. He doesn't want to get up to anything too acrobatic or lengthy in the locker room showers, and Ransom seems to agree. They simply keep kissing, rubbing against each other with rising urgency. 

Ransom comes first, moaning into Holster's mouth. His hips stutter and he holds on to Holster tightly enough that his grip will leave a few bruises. He takes a few deep breaths and then pulls back a little. When Holster moans in protest, Ransom shushes him gently.

"I won't leave you hanging, Holster, I promise. I wouldn't do that to you."

He wraps his hand around Holster's straining cock and leans in for another kiss. Holster breaks the kiss, panting, clearly not coordinated enough anymore to keep kissing. With a small chuckle, Ransom leans against Holster and puts his lips on the first bit of skin he can find: Holster's neck. 

Holster lets his head fall back against the tiles and Ransom takes it as an invitation to do his worst. He licks over the wet skin, lapping up some of the water sliding down Holster's body, and then starts nibbling at the spot, grazing his teeth over the skin until Holster squirms and lets out a string of needy little noises. Smiling a little, he goes back to kissing Holster's neck, stopping occasionally to suck at a patch of skin while he lazily jerks Holster off. 

"Please, Rans, please, I need to come," Holster says, desperately pushing his hips forward into Ransom's fist.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you." He tightens his fist and changes his touch from light and unhurried to a faster and more controlled pace.

"Oh, _please_ , Ransom, just a little more." 

Ransom looks up, straight into Holster's eyes. They are sky blue, making it easy to see just how wide his pupils are dilated, leaving only a sliver of blue around the edge of the iris. And all because of Ransom. Coupled with the hungry look on Holster's face, it's almost enough to make Ransom's cock stir again. 

He twists his wrist just so, swiping his thumb over the head of Holster's cock in a way that never fails to bring himself off. It also seems to work for Holster because he throws his head back and groans, his hands clutching at Ransom's sides. 

Ransom can't resist; he leans in again and closes his lips over one of the faint red marks on Holster's throat as he strokes Holster through the aftershocks. It's only Holster's hand on his that finally makes him still his efforts.

Ransom lifts his head to look at Holster. 

"Shower, lunch, then back to mine?" he asks.

Holster nods. "Good plan. But first…" He reaches for Ransom's face and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, Ransom and Holster's soulmark was inspired by [Circular Gallifreyan](http://www.shermansplanet.com/gallifreyan) but has more overlapping circles and obviously stretches over their upper backs.
> 
> PS: Also on [tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/146817657722/life-with-you-makes-perfect-sense), if you want to like/reblog. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! ♥


End file.
